The Kitchen
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Ren is left to reflect on the feelings evoked from one particular incident, in one now forbidden room


Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat, I would keep Ren all. To. My. Self.

-----

The kitchen was off-limits nowadays.

Luckily, Ren didn't eat much, so ignoring the kitchen was pretty easy. Every once in awhile Yashiro-san would harass him into dropping by a convenience store to buy _something_ to put into his stomach, but Ren managed by eating quickly--while driving, though Yashiro-san hated it--and throwing away all wrappers before he entered his home.

If Yashiro-san thought it strange that Ren had suddenly revoked his 'no food in the car policy' he made no comment (he liked to keep clean and his car was no exception). Of course, he was a bit more busy with Ren's schedule than bothering to argue with anything that might offer some benefit. Ren ate, and it saved time.

Ren dropped his keys on the counter and headed to the couch. Normally he was able to get as far as the bed, but today, the couch would do.

He ignored he kitchen.

He stared at the glass coffee table before him and wondered when he'd bought it. It had great taste, smooth lines parallel and perpendicular, glass and steel, all reflecting his own image of a beautiful young man whose forehead was currently in a bundle, desperately trying not to think of the room to the left.

He sighed and tilted his head back into the couch. He gazed at the tall ceilings, and when the memory of a slipping box and a crash came, he closed his eyes and smiled....

...Before immediately clenching his fists. Sighing, he rose from the couch and headed to the bathroom, at the very least deciding to brush his teeth before he slept. How unprofessional he would be if he didn't brush at least twice daily, and despite popular preference, he rather liked flossing.

He took care not to look at his reflection in the mirror as he carefully inspecting his pearly mouth, running the small piece of fresh minty string between his teeth and rubbing his gums. The sight of his own mouth however, led to another mouth: pink lips, slightly chapped, but soft and welcoming, perfectly inviting to the finger that brushed over them tentatively....

Another bitter sigh escaped his lips and he dropped the string of floss into the trash, staring at his unmade bed and wondering if it was worth it. He ran his hand through his hair, scratching along the way and making sure there were no tangles, which was soft as ever. Ren found himself walking toward the couch without even noticing. He laid down, relaxing even as he felt the material give way to his large form.

The fabric felt soft against his face, and in combination with his own hair, he looked at the floor, staring but not seeing. He clenched the side of the cushion and grit his teeth, wondering if sleep would come tonight.

"_I'm not someone who will screw around with you!_"

The image, though not completely unexpected, came forth and Ren snorted, smothering his face in the cushion and laughing short giggles that flowed continuously through his stomach to his lungs.

Short black hair, wide brown eyes and that godawful screech. _That_ was why Ren could no longer even enter a part of his house without feeling a safety pin-like sensation in his gut.

What a woman.

Ren drew a long breath after his laughing fit, gazing back to the floor and giving a chuckle every now and then. His back was cold but his stomach was warm. The safety pin sensation was more like a rock melting into butterflies, as the image of that sweet sixteen-year-old came to his vision.

He pulled his hair harshly, willing it to come out so he could punish himself for feeling this way, more so than just feeling it he wanted the repercussions. He wanted to _see_ just how foolish he was acting. He dropped his hand to the floor and closed his eyes.

As he began to fall asleep, a small, self-degrading smile crawled onto his face and refused to leave.

Refusing the devil did not mean he wasn't still in hell.

------

A/N:.....What?

I don't know what this is either. All I know is that I love Ren and I get that safety-pin like sensation myself whenever he comes in the picture.

That man, he is my own personal Perfect Man. *dreamy eyes*


End file.
